The dance, Fiolee, Flamona high school thing
by amysmash
Summary: In high school Fionna gets rejected by Brad (Prince Gumball) for the last time. As she befriends the school heartthrob Marshall Lee will they become more than friends or will Brad and Fred (Flame Prince) get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

_(Flame Prince's name is Fred, Prince Gumball's name is Brad, Cake is Cindi, LM is Lance, all characters are humans, and Cindi and Lance are already dating. Plus they are at a special boarding high school where they live on campus. First fan fiction ever, enjoy!)__  
_

Marshall Lee...

There she was, Fionna, the new girl. Being once again rejected by Brad. Why can't he just go to the dance with her? He doesn't have to make her think he likes her then reject her every move. Aw, now she's crying. The same situation happens every time she makes a move. But this time I'll make it different. She won't spend this dance alone. It's in 2 weeks, and by then I'll make Fionna my date. Hopefully she'll forget about him. All I have to do is get her to like me. And with me being the campus heartthrob, that shouldn't be a problem. In homeroom I'll just sit by her, become friends, eat lunch with her, and ask her to play video games and have lunch with me and my roommate Fred, where I'll ask her to the dance.

Fionna...

"Cindi,*sobs* I think I'm gunna quit on the whole *sobs* Brad thing. He's just not worth well, this!*points to tears* He clearly *sobs* doesn't like me." I cried into my pillow.

"There there hun, you're right. Who needs him? He's a nerd anyway, probably thinks the only thing beautiful in the world is a solved science equation. Pfft! A guy like him doesn't deserve you. How bout you try to find someone else, someone who won't make you cry almost every night. That sound good babycakes?" Cindi tried to comfort me. It actually kinda worked.

"Yeah Cindi, I should get over him. But how? No guys like me, why would they? I've only been here a few months; most girls have gone here since Freshman year. I barely know anyone and it's not like I'm hot. The guys won't even notice me."

"Oh sugar, I pretty sure there's gotta be some cutie in this ginormous school that likes you. And tomorrow I'll make you look irresistible! But you're going to have to put the bunny ear headband in a drawer. It's too big. Hmm... how bout this bunny clip? Oh and this blue mini skirt to go with the uniform white top and blue jacket? Plus I'll straighten your hair. A whole new look for a whole new you! What'cha say?" Cindi gave me the oh-maw-glob-imma-have-so-much-fun-with-this-and-if-you-don't-say-sure- I'll-be-so-disappointed look. And I can't argue with _her_ fashion so I said "YES! That'd be perfect! Imma go brush my teeth and hit the sack. Um, breakfast is at 7:00am so I'll make the alarm 5:30am."

"Thank you Fionna, I will not let you down! EEEEKKKK! Night sug!" she screamed before literally jumping into bed. When I came back from brushing my teeth she was fast asleep. "Cindi, you're the greatest best friend ever." I whispered before crawling to my bed. Before I knew it I was dreaming about blue skirts and bunny clips.


	2. Chapter 2 Ice cream and lans

Hey so sorry I'm taking a while. I'm busy you know. But no more wait! Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

Fred….

Marshall was acting strange. Like he's disgusted and worried and nervous. A stud like him is never nervous. So I decided to make his favorite, chocolate ice-cream with strawberries. That'll make him open up. I smiled deviously. As I gave Marshall his ice-cream he eyed me curiously.

"What's this for? Wait did you clog the toilet again man!? You seriously need to consid-" He started.

"No dude I didn't clog that damm toilet! But I do have a question. What's on your mind? You look nervous man, I hate when you're nervous. So just tell me what's up." I got out. He set down his spoon and gave a huge sign while starring at his feet.

"I kind of like this girl, I mean I actually like her. And she is obsessed with this dumb nerd that always rejects her and I wanna beat the lights outta him. I know I sound stupid but if I just use my normal tricks she'll just think I like her for her body. You've been in a real relationship, what should I do?" he confessed. This was so unlike Marshall, to actually LIKE a girl. And the fact that HE needed MY advice on girls is completely, completely AWESOME! Hmmm, how to help. As I sat across the table from him I started tapping my fingers together like I always do when I think really hard. Then it hit me.

"What do nice girls like the most?" I asked

"Nice guys?"

"No, they like nice guys but they fall head over heels in love with _fun _guys." Marshall was confused at first but then got what I was saying.

"So I'll be nice to her and junk, then take her a lot of places but I'll just be fun?"

"Yeah man, so how did you meet her?" I asked just wanting gossip.

"Um, well I haven't really talked to her, like ever. She's probably only heard of my reputation. But she sits in front of me in math. She gets all A's and always talks to that nerd guy, he sits next to her." When he recalled that "nerd guy" he had a sour look on his face. But he's never talked to her, this can work out really well, I grinned.

"What you smiling for man, it creeps me out." He mumbled.

"Well Marshall Lee," I started, "you can become her best guy friend, and chicks usually get major crushes on their guy friends. Just be nice to her. Hmmm, maybe tomorrow say something like –Hey, what's your name? - and don't use your seductive voice, she'll just think you're hitting on her. And man, wear some deodorant! You smell like dirty laundry." I joked as I threw some Fe-breeze at his clothes basket. He grabbed the closest pillow and shoved me to the ground, whacking me in the face and balls. I tried to get up but he's one strong choir boy.


	3. Chapter 3 Showers and deals

Chapter 3- Hey fans, I know my chapters are too short but they seem longer when I'm writing them. I hope you guys like the story so far and I love plot suggestions and things you want to see in this story. Thanks and read on!

Fionna….

*Beep beep beep * Ugh, is it morning already? I slugged out of bed, turned off the annoying alarm clock, made sure I had the clothes Cindi picked out for me in on the bathroom counter, and stumbled into the shower.

Marshall Lee….

I heard the water pipes running through the room. "Who the hell is taking a shower at 5 fucking 30 am? While I'm up I might as well take a shower too." I mumbled then dragged myself out of bed making sure not to wake Fred; after all he gave me some pretty good advice. I grabbed some fresh boxers and some pants while turning the shower on to the coldest setting it would go. Today I actually washed my midnight black hair and wore some deodorant. This is just the start of something awesome.

Fionna….

When I was dressed and out of the bathroom Cindi was already ready for her shower.

"Now just go brush your hair out and blow-dry it. I'll do it once I'm ready. And unbutton that top button, it's sexy but not to revealing." Cindi winked at me. I blushed just a little. Can I be sexy? And if guys notice me TODAY will it just be for my body? Probably. I'll look into the guys that'll hit on me today and save the cutest ones for dates. I smiled just a little bit and brushed out my hair while Cindi hopped in the shower.

Marshall Lee….

Fred was sitting on my bed with a picture in his hand. Fionna's picture that I only had because a certain stuck up nerd didn't want it and passed it off to whoever would take it.

"Fred? " I said scaring him. He jumped up off the bed and had a crazy look in his eye. He started choking out the words,

"Ma-marshall. I-is this your cru-crush?" He looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Ya dude, aien't she beautiful? Yo man why you acting funny. And HOW did you find that!?" I only sorta lost my temper while taking the photo.

"Marshall, this is my best friend from Elementary School. She had to move before I started liking girls so we never had a chance. I know she's fair game but I will fight to keep you from dating her. Bro code rules?" He held out his hand for me to shake. The bro code rules are; if we both liked a girl she was fair game. We could interrupt dates but we couldn't be complete jerks or ruin a kiss or almost kiss moment. And once she was dating one of us the other had to back off for a year after we broke up. I took his hand and squeezed it really hard while whispering a threatening,

"And may the best man win."


	4. Chapter 4 Math Class

Hello readers! So I found some time to write another chapter (YAYYYYY! ) Anyway I love you all and you guys are why I'm trying my best to make this story legend- wait for it- DARY! LEGENDARY! (Barney from How I met your Mother) OK guys, enjoy!

Fionna….

I walked to homeroom waiting to see what Brad would think of my new style. I know I'm trying to get over him but if he likes my looks he'll learn to love me. I smiled and headed into the math room to my seat in the 2nd from last seat in the 2nd from last row. Brad sits in the 2nd from last seat in the last row to my right. And there's this boy that sits behind me, I think some girls call him Martin, or Matt, or Marshall, yes that's it Marshall. He sometimes stares at me when he thinks I'm not looking. He's either really weird or really shy around girls. Maybe I'll be his partner today instead of Brad. That'll surely make him jealous. I smiled an evil smile before grabbing my calculator and heading for my seat. My newly straightened hair got in my way so I flipped it back.

Marshall Lee….

Fionna came in the room looking more stunning than ever. Her hair was straightened so perfectly and her bunny headband was replaced by a bunny clip. It really brought out her sparkling blue eyes and bleach blonde hair. While she grabbed her calculator a piece of hair got in her face and she flipped it. It only took a second but I saw her move in slow motion, yup, she stole my heart. As she sat down and wrote in her planner the classwork we are going to do today I took a shot at Fred's advice.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked coolly. She looked at me, blushed, and replied sweetly,

"Fionna. Hey wanna be partners for the day? What's your name?"

"Marshall Lee, and I'd love to be your partner. Maybe you can help my stupid brain comprehend numbers." I gave a sly smile which made her turn a deep red and giggle. Maybe she likes me. Just then Brad came in followed by the rest of the class and the teacher. She stared us all down and got class started.

Fionna….

When I sat down at my desk and started filling in my planner a handsome voice said,

"Hey, what's your name?" I looked back at the boy who usually hid from me. And his voice wasn't the only thing handsome about him. His black hair fell just below his eyebrows in a diagonal, and below that were the greenest, most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. And they were staring at my eyes waiting for an answer, making me blush. I looked down towards my feet and tried to sound sweet with a;

"Fionna. Hey wanna be partners for the day? What's your name?" He perked up at this. His smile was intoxicating making me smile even bigger than him. He kindly replied;

"Marshall Lee, and I'd love to be your partner. Maybe you can help my stupid brain comprehend numbers." He gave a little smile. I knew I looked like a cherry while I giggled. I was giggling, wow. I only ever giggled when I first met Brad. Now I never giggle. I was going to ask Marshall "Wanna have lunch with me and my friends?" when the whole class, including Brad, walked in with Ms. Ice. We call her Ice Queen because she's so cold and heartless. Plus she makes Brad stay after school for no reason. I know it's gross but I think she likes him. This thought made me shiver. As soon as I did she was staring me down and got class started.

Brad….

When I came in Fionna didn't jump up to talk to me while I grab my calculator, wave to me from her seat, or even smile at me when I sat down. She was smiling, but at something else. She kept looking behind her and giggling at Marshall Lee. Wait Marshall Lee?! Oh no, he probably wants to take away her innocence, make her cry because he said he loves her than dumps her on the spot. I've actually seen him with three girls in one day. I have to tell her he's bad news, but she's finally happy again. At least she'll leave me alone for the meantime. I'll just tell her when we do math work together.

Fionna….

I kept giggling. I felt so weightless! When it was time to work with a partner Brad smiled at me but I turned around and smiled at Marshall. Yea, I think I'm getting over Brad just fine.

Marshall Lee….

When it was time to do partner work Brad looked at Fionna with a smile. She just ignored him and smiled, at me! I glanced over and saw his face. It was almost like he was hurt that she chose me instead of him to work with. Now's my chance to make sure when Fred makes his move she'll think I set it up.

"Hey Fionna, I know we kinda just became friends. But I think I know someone who knows you. But it's a surprise. Come sit by me at lunch and you'll see what I'm talking about." I gave her my puppy dog eyes. No girl has ever said no to them. She nodded excitedly, then started back on showing me how to do the math work by myself.


	5. Chapter 5 Lunch with a punk

This isn't the only Chapter I'm posting this weekend but it is the first. I love how many people actually see my stories. I knew I liked them but I didn't know so many other people were closet nerds too! Love ya'll, and ENJOY!

Brad….

I tried to find Fionna in the lunch line and talk to her like we always do, but she was standing right next to Marshall Lee. It looks like their having a splendid time. I used to have a great time with Fionna, like yesterday, but now I fear I'll have to share my time. Wait, what am I saying? No, no no no no no no. Yes, I like, no really like, Fionna. Stupid stupid stupid! I let her go, I made her leave. She's never going to forgive me for rejecting her. Why didn't I think she'd get frustrated and be done. But going for him? Doesn't she know what he does to girls? He uses them when they're desperate then throws them away. His longest relationship ended with Ashley, his ex, cutting his hair off in 7th grade. It took him a few years for it to grow back. As I made my way to the food I kept a close eye on Marshall. If he even tries to touch her he's dead. Suddenly Fionna stopped to talk to Cindi and Lance, who were making out, before following Marshall to his table. So now she blows me off in math AND she blows Cindi off! This guy, taking her away from us. I sat down with my lunch and put my head on the table.

"Brad? What's wrong? Get a question wrong or something?" Lance said while Cindi snickered. I pointed to Fionna at Marshall's table. Lance made a grunt like Oh- I see- then he picked my head up off the table and Cindi slapped me.

"Ah! What's that for? Geesh." I asked rubbing my cheek. She rolled her eyes and replied

"For one thing you made Fi cry last night, again. And another, if you are so upset about her hanging out with a new guy then you should be really ashamed of yourself. Hmpft!" Fionna cried about me? And what does she mean by "again"? Have I made her cry before? I really screwed up big. I started to say something but her piercing brown eyes burnt a hole through my soul. So I just sat there and ate while the girl that doesn't love me anymore eats with a punk.

Marshall Lee….

Fionna waited at my locker before we walked to lunch together. She kept showing me hand to hand combat moves and asking to who the surprise guy was. But I didn't let on one hint. Then I saw Brad staring at me, daring me to touch her. I wasn't about to beat up Brad with Fionna watching. She'd hate me before she gotten to know me. So I kept my hands to myself and enjoyed every second of Fionna's happiness, and Brad's despair.

Fred….

Marshall finally came and sat down at our table. But he had the most beautiful blonde with him. She was wearing a mini skirt with long white thigh socks with two blue lines at the top, the white button up shirt we all were wearing and a blue jacket over that. Her top button was unbuttoned, daring you to undo the rest. And her hair was perfectly straight, with a small bunny clip behind her ear. Oh Glob, this is Fionna. In elementary school she always wore a bunny hat with all her hair tucked away neatly, but her bangs always fell out. She went from a beautiful little girl to a sexy teenager. My heart skipped a beat when she recognized me. Suddenly I was on the ground, Fionna hugging me with all her might.

"Fred! Oh my glob Fred! I thought I'd never see you again! Wow, what are the chances that I have to move away but end up in the same high school as you!" She let go but I was speechless. Not only was she beautiful but her voice was like music to my ears. She looked at me worriedly waiting for an answer. I finally found my voice,

"Fionna, I-I-I can't believe it either. So which house do you live in? I'm at House 3 dorm number B56. Marshall here is my roommate." I smiled at her and she hurriedly stated,

"I'm in House 3 dorm number G56! Wow, that's crazy man." She turned to Marshall and kissed his cheek. He blushed and I was fuming mad.

"Thank you Marshall. I mean it. This is the best surprise I've ever gotten. I'm pretty sure Cindi wants to hang out with me. I'll bake a cake and stop bye later ok?" He just nodded while she took her tray to her usual table and sat by Brad. Marshall turned to me and smiled a huge goofy grin while pointing to his cheek.

"Me one, you zero." He whispered. I cared all right, but I'll get more points tonight. Much, much more.

Brad….

I saw Fionna hug this ginger guy to the ground, then kiss Marshall on the cheek. What's going on? Oh Glob, she's walking this way. Now she's sitting by, by me! Act like you didn't see anything Brad, keep it together. Just ask her to come over and watch a movie later. Yes a movie. Dark room, popcorn, sitting close together on my bed. Perfect conditions.

"So Cindi, I'm going to bake Marshall and Fred a cake then hang with them. Just put a necklace on the door if you and Lance don't wanna be disturbed." Lance blushed, which looks really weird with his grayish black hair and brown skin. Somehow when Cindi blushes her blonde hair and brown skin looks natural. Cindi nodded to Fi and Fi smiled. I have to ask her to hang out with me tomorrow before it's too late.

"Hey Fi," I asked

"Yeah Brad?" She sounded real annoyed.

"I was wondering, you wanna come over and see a movie with me tomorrow night? I just got Teenage Mutant Ninja Frogs and I've been dying to watch it with someone not in their girlfriend's mouth all the time." Fionna giggled and blushed while Lance muttered something like "At least I can get into a pretty girl's mouth." Finally after much giggling she said

"No."


	6. Chapter 6 Emotional Stress and Cake

Hey guys, Here's Chapter 6. Late but still here. I was busy playing a really stupid game; I will not tell anyone what it is, on my Xbox 360 with my little brother. Enjoy! (Note: If you are under the age of 8 you shouldn't read this chapter. This is for mature people. No children should read this but you already know about it so why hide it?)

Jack: Amy stop writing your stupid Fanfic and play Minecraft with me!

Me: O-O

Marshall Lee….

Me and Fred were working nonstop to pick this filthy dorm room up. There were dirty clothes everywhere, half eaten pizza boxes, and dirty magazines that belong to Fred; I would never read such a thing! (Big lie, I read them while he does homework.) Once the main room was straightened I cleaned up the bedroom while Fred got the bathroom. I made sure Fionna's picture was carefully hidden away in my sock draw. We both fixed our hair and put on our best casual clothes. Once we made sure that there was spaghetti to make for dinner with garlic bread we turned on the TV and waited for Fionna to knock on our door.

Brad….

Fionna's reply was stuck in my head all day. "No." she said, "No." As I sit on my bed my roommate, Lance, leaves to take his girl to the 70's restaurant a few blocks down. I need to do something. So I called up Ashley. With me and her together Fionna will want me and Marshall will want Ashley. I smiled at my devious plan. Hopefully nothing can back fire.

"Hello?" Ashley said on her cell phone.

"Hey Ashley, it's Brad. I was wondering, do you want to go to the park with me tomorrow?"

"Wow, really!? I mean yes dude! So pick me up at 5 ok?" she happily responded.

"Sure thing. See you later, bye!" quickly I hung up the phone. I'm going to break another girl's heart. *sigh*

Fionna….

I felt so dumb in the baking aisle at Bill-Mart. I don't know how to bake a cake, or even what kind of cake they'd want. I grabbed a chocolate mix with easy to read directions, chocolate frosting, and some strawberries to top it off. It does look good, but can I make it correctly? I bought all the ingredients I needed and headed back to the dorms.

When I opened the door to the fridge I found a note from Cindi. It said _Dear Fionna, I went to Shake the Milk with Lance. If need be we will go to Lance's room. I already packed myself overnight bags so if I'm not home in the morning don't bring anything over. Have fun at the guy's house, and DON'T LET THEM TOUCH YOU! If they do ANYTHING that makes you feel uncomfortable I have a shovel under my bed. Love ya sweetie, Cindi_

I looked under her bed. Yup, there's a shovel all right. Well, at least I know she cares about me enough to keep our room sanitary. I threw away the note and started putting the ingredients together.

Fred….

After 5 minutes of us finishing cleaning up we heard a knock at the door. I opened it hoping for Fionna but it was someone else. She had pure white hair, black clothes, super pale skin, and really dark eyeliner. Ashley. I slammed the door on her and locked it fast.

"Dude! Who's at the door?" Marshall whispered worried. I couldn't find my words until I saw the confused look in Marshall's green eyes.

"Ashley."

Lance….

I picked up Cindi right after I did my homework. She was as stunning as ever. I was going to ask her to go to the dance with me. Even though we are a couple and expected to go together she thinks its romantic I always ask her anyway. So I told the waitress to make up a plate with ketchup that said "Dance with Lance?" She'd love it! And I was right. As soon as she read the plate I was engulfed in a hug/kiss/minor humping. Oh yeah, it's on tonight. Once we finished our meal I took her on a long walk in the park with the moon and stars watching us kiss, then straight to my room.

Fionna….

I managed to bake, frost, and decorate a beautiful chocolate cake with strawberries. I washed up and changed into a blue tank top with short shorts. My hair was in a high ponytail with my bangs swept down to the right side of my face. I looked hot. With the cake in my hands I headed upstairs to the guys section of House 3.

Ashley….

Fred slammed the door on me and locked me out. Big whoop. I thought they wouldn't want to hear me talk so I wrote what I came here to say on a note. I slipped the note under their door and went back to my room to pick out my clothes for my date.

Marshall Lee….

Ashley knocked again. I knew I'd have to face her anyway so I got up and opened the door. But she wasn't there. When I turned back around I felt something slide under my foot. A note. I picked it up and brought it over to Fred who was sipping some hot chocolate at the breakfast table. I opened the note and read it out loud. _Dear Marshall, you didn't give me a chance to talk like I expected so I wrote you this note in advance. I just wanted to let you know I'm done stalking you because someone asked me out. Our date is tomorrow. I'd tell you who but I don't want you killing them in a jealous rage. So hahahahahahaha! Love, Ashley ~the best thing that'll ever happen to you. _Fred just started laughing. She came over to say she's finally moving on? Classic! Oh but she doesn't know that a hottie is on her way here tonight. I love how the world works.

Fionna….

I passed by Brad's room on my way to B56. I decided to apologize and explain why I didn't want to come over, alone. He'd just hurt me again and I didn't want that. But as I was going to know I overheard something.

"Hey Ashley, it's Brad. I was wondering, do you want to go to the park with me tomorrow?" He said. There was a silence while "Ashley" was talking.

"Sure thing. See you later, bye!" He said. So he was going to see a movie with me, but now he wants to go to the park with some girl? I fast walked to Marshall and Fred's dorm with tears in my eyes. Carefully I knocked and when Marshall opened the door he saw my tears, led me to the couch and hugged me. Fred took my cake to the table then sat on the other side of me stroking my hair. They didn't say it but it was like they were both asking "What's wrong? You can tell us. Who did this to you; we'll beat them to the ground!" I knew they were waiting so I answered

"I'm sorry. Someone just made me really mad and sad in the last five minutes without even knowing it. You guys have Call of Duty? I really feel like killing some stuff for a while." Fred handed me a controller while Marshall put in the game. Soon I forgot why I was crying and started having fun again.


	7. Chapter 7

Heyyy people. This has taken forever because we lost internet for a bit but it just gave me more time to write and less being a fan :D I also want to say that SuperKatx has an amazing story with another chapter coming out soon. So check it out. Ok Fiolee (**Fio**nna x Marshall **Lee**) and Gummybunny (Prince Gumball x Fionna) fans don't kill me please. This is a Flamona (**Flam**e Prince x Fi**on**n**a**) chapter. Oh and one more thing. To see who Fionna ends up with vote in your review. Marshall Lee 3 Fred (Flame Prince) or Brad (Prince Bubba Gumball) But only vote ONCE! I'll say a chapter ahead of time when I'm closing the vote. Thanks for being continuing readers and Enjoy!

Fred….

Fionna came over crying like a typical heartbroken girl but is now shooting random people and enjoying it. Best girl ever or what? I glanced at the clock. 8:46pm. I didn't want to make spaghetti so maybe Marshall can get us pizza.

"Yo Marsh," I said before Fionna shot me in the head, "ya wanna go get us some pizza? I don't feel like spaghetti anymore. Oh and some Pepsi. Fionna you pick what kind."

"Ok," she blushed before getting shot for the first time in 3 hours. "Glob! I was sooo on a roll! Um pepperoni? I don't like that veggie crap." She's my soulmate. Yup, beautiful, fun, nice, and great taste! Love at first sight for any guy, including Marshall. If he gets the pizza we'll be alone. I can make my move! I quickly grabbed a 10 out of my wallet and handed it to Marshall. He sighed, turned his player off, grabbed his car keys, and left for Little Caesars. I decided on telling Fionna about Marshall's bad relationship with Ashley. Maybe she'll think he's a jerk and never want to date him.

"Fionna," I started, "wanna hear about Marshall's longest relationship?"

"YES!"

"Ok, so he was dating this emo chick but he loved her. They were together for 2 years in 5th and 6th grade." She smiled and made an awwww sound. "They were the cutest couple ever. But in 7th grade he got tired of the same old person and dumped her for no real reason. She was completely heartbroken and went nuts. That night she snuck into his room and cut off all his hair. He was so bald his head shined. And no girl has ever dated him for more than a month since." I shouldn't have said that last part. Now she'll just feel bad for him. Or maybe she thinks its rightful punishment. I can't take back what I said so I'll just let it play out. She looked up and said;

"Wow, I didn't know people could be so heartless. Wanna hear about the first time I liked a boy?" She asked. I didn't know why but I liked where this was going. I nodded.

"Ok so I was real little, back when we were in Elementary School. He was the sweetest boy ever. He always sat by me in class and always wanted to be my partner. Soon we became best friends but he still thought dating was yucky. But I could see that when I left school he was devastated. When he hugged me goodbye I kissed his cheek but he didn't notice. And I thought I'd never see him again but things change." She blushed and looked at her feet. I grabbed her hand and leaned in to kiss her when Marshall walked in with two Hot-n-Ready pizzas and some Pepsi. Fionna yipped and took away her hand blushing. I was probably as red as my hair. I almost did it! Stupid Marshall, one more second and I would've kissed her, and he would've had to watch. As soon as he set the food on the table Fionna jumped up and practically ran away from me. Did she regret almost kissing me? Or was she just embarrassed?


	8. Chapter 8

Hi people. So the voting will continue but when chapter 10 comes out I will count the votes and that person will win her heart. I will keep it secret who won so you still get a story. But I LOVE Fiolee so I hope they win 3 Enjoy!

Fionna….

I quickly grabbed some pizza and shoved it in my face. I almost kissed Fred. Why do I feel bad about it though? I just told him I used to like him. Didn't I want to be kissed? Why is it so easy to kiss Marshall's cheek compared to holding Fred's hand? I'm so confused!

The next day in Math….

Marshall Lee….

She came in looking hot with her hair in a messy bun. Fionna was holding a flier for our high school cheerleading squad. When she sat down I looked at the flier and raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm trying out for cheerleading. And no you can't join to hold me up and stuff. Brad already asked me that this morning." Fionna angrily spat. He really must've pissed her off.

"I think it's cool. So about yesterday, why were you so upset? I'm just wondering."

"Well, Brad wanted me to come over and watch a movie today but I said no. I was kinda hoping I could hang with you guys. And when I was walking to your dorm I was going to go apologize and tell him why I didn't want to come over. I knew he'd only hurt me again." A tear slowly trickled from her left eye. "And outside his door he was asking this Ashley girl out. Like he completely forgot about me! I was just upset. I thought he finally maybe liked me. I guess not." She hugged me until Brad came in and sat next to Fionna. So Ashley's date was Brad. And Brad made Fionna cry, again! I gritted my teeth. He smiled at Fionna and she managed to give a smile, though slight, back.

"Hey Fionna. I found myself a date tonight. She's a very beautiful girl. If tonight goes well I'll ask her to be my girlfriend. What do you think? Or does someone else like me more?" He asked. That guys nerve. He'd actually break her heart a million times, and then become jealous after what, a day? And then he'd ask out another girl just to make her jealous?! But what can I do? Nothing.

Fionna….

He asked me if anyone else liked him. Does this imply me or just if I know someone else? I look over at Marshall for an answer. But he just sadly looks away. If I say me I'll break his heart, I just somehow know it. Or will it break mine? Brad or Marshall? And then there's Fred, we almost kissed. Ok. Just shake your head no and maybe Ice Queen can save you. I did and suddenly she walked in with daggers of ice shooting out of her eyes, freezing us in our seats. While she reviewed what I already knew my mind wondered. Brad or Marshall? Marshall or Fred? Fred or Brad? Brad, Fred, or Marshall? Ok, Fred is super sweet, Brad smart, and Marshall Lee hot. Very hot. I'll consult Cindi at the dorms. If she isn't on another "date" with Lance. I think Brad and Marshall like me, but I know Fred does. Maybe if I wait it out for a while everything will make sense.

Brad….

Everything was going great until Ice Queen came in. She can be so mean, yet still sexy. Glob, I gotta stop thinking like that. She's my teacher! But only a few years older than me, wait stop AHHH! FIONNA FIONNA FIONNA! Crystal blue eyes, bunny clip, golden locks of hair, and the cutest blush that only came out for me until yesterday. So much can happen so fast. Why didn't I see her like this before? I could've stopped her from even talking to Marshall Lee. DING, DING, DING! I get up like a zombie and file out of class. Great, science with Fionna, and no Marshall Lee. I smiled and decided to tell her the truth. That I didn't see it before but I do like her. And that Ashley means nothing to me. I hope she forgives me.

In Science while working as partners on a lab….

"Hey Fi," I calmly said. "I wanna tell you something. Just let me say what I need and then you can comment all you want. *SIGH* I like you; I don't want to be just friends. I-I can't just stay friends. I saw you pick Marshall Lee over me and kiss his cheek. I understand what you felt every time I found someone else. I want to take you out tonight. Ashley was only to make you jealous." I looked into her perfect eyes and I saw her anger and love. Her blush was rosy yet her mouth firm. Either she'll love me right here or hate me. I hope I was sweet enough. I kept her gaze until our project started bubbling and I looked away. WHY DID I DO THAT!? Now she'll think I care more about my grades. As tears were finding my eyes I heard a small giggle, and then my cheek hurt.


	9. Author's Note RIP

Hey guys, I'm going to try to get more chapters written soon. I just wanted to make a page dedicated to my friend who just died a few days ago. I love you bro, you'll always be in my memories. I would also like to dedicate this to my grandpa who died last March and my really really close friend who died a year ago in June. I love all of you and I will never forget you. Love, Amy

Rest In Peace

Adam Learn

John Abel

Mic Farchone


	10. Chapter 9 Brad's Downfall

Hey it's me once again. And my English Mastiff Tinkerbell. She's been with me writing all of these, and she is some of my inspiration. We cuddle and she falls asleep on my feet :D I love my Tinky. Enjoy!

Brad….

I turned around to Fionna with a hand over her mouth, and a livid Ashley with her hand in the air.

"So let me get this right. You only asked me out to make HER jealous?! Oh your love life with the emos and goths are SOOOOO over! Maybe I'll tell Larry (LSPrince) and he'll text this to the whole school! Then you'll have NO love life!" She stomped out of the room just as the bell rang. I looked for Fionna but couldn't find her in the crowded halls. I screwed up big time. Why tell Fi I like her in the same class as ASHLEY!? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Suddenly a burst of pain shot through my cheek. As I stopped for a drink I splashed the cool water over my burning cheek. Then I saw a golden silhouette scurry by trying to get to 3rd hour. Her messy bun was helped up by a bunny clip. Fionna. But as I walked behind her a ginger cuts me off and kisses her cheek. So she's playing Marshall and this dude?! Who is this guy anyway? My heart shattered into a thousand little pieces. Two days after rejecting her and she practically has two other boy toys. And I'm just begging to be one of them. Why? Is it her golden hair, her honey voice, her luscious lumps, the naïve way she acts around boys, or is it just, her? RING RING ONE MINUTE the bell chimed. Fionna smiled her sweet smile at the orange-haired boy and speed off to class. Like a zombie I headed the other way to my class, with Marshall. Maybe he can help with the ginger, beat him up or something. Just when I sat next to him my phone vibrated, I got a text. And so did Marshall and everyone in the class. Uh oh.

Marshall Lee….

Brad sat next to me for some odd reason. Maybe he'll try to convince me to back off from "his" girl. He had his chance. And with a romantic evening while Fred's at practice maybe she'll be MY girl. Then I started daydreaming about the dance. Dark room, music blaring, Fionna in my arms, eyes locked on mine, then her head on my shoulder, my hands slipping towards her lower waist. No interruptions, just us. I was sucked out with a vibrate by my butt. I reached for my phone to see an interesting message from Larry.

_Dear people of my school. Oh My Glob You Guys I no u all r jumping with glee cuz of ma txt butt I got BIG NEWS! My new girl Ashley just told ma dis heartbreaking story. So she gets a call from Brad Gumball and he asks her out to a date for tonite. Then in Science she overhears him telling FIONNA, new girl, that he only asked her out to make her jealous and dat she means nothin to him! Shun him as u will. Brad, u r a heartless jerk and deserve NO ONE! Ma girl was CRYING over u! CRYING! Ok u guys there's an OH MY GLOB I'M DATING A HOTTIE party at ma dorm at 6. If ur late or don't bring beans ma ushers with USH u out! LOVE EVERYONE BUT BRAD! ~LARRY_

Wow, intense text. I saw Brad looking at me with tears in his brown eyes. His equally brown buzz cut shown sweat and his face was as pale as a ghost. Poor guy. Now the whole school is going to shun him. I looked back at my desk. THUMP! He tried to get up to sharpen his pencil but fainted instead. I rushed to his side wondering if he was ok. His cheek was somehow bruised, Ashley's doing I'm sure, and drool was pouring out of his mouth. Mr. Ice, Mrs. Ice's husband A.K.A. The Ice King, rushed in as soon as he saw the teenager on the floor. He called in the nurse, who had hair like ice cream and a doctor coat. She splashed water on him and he woke up. The other students murmured rumors to why he fainted as he was led out of the room. I just sat there, until Lance put his hand on my shoulder and helped me to my seat. The rest of the day flew bye. Then while walking with Fred I'm tackled into the autumn leaves. I was going to fight back until I saw her sparkling blue eyes. I smiled and she blushed, still holding on to me. I was tempted to hold her face and kiss her right then and there but she has only JUST met me. I noticed I was blushing at the thought and she giggled. Fred cleared his throat and Fi sadly got off of me and helped me up. We looked at each other and blushed because we forgot Fred was there. She giggled before hugging Fred and saying Hi. On the way home she stood awfully close to me and I had to restrain myself from holding her hand. We dropped her off and I stopped Fred in the hallway.

"Me 2 you 0." I smirked.

"I almost kissed her last night. And I kissed her cheek this morning. Me 2 you 2. Even tie." He looked proud. Almost kissed her? Well I can't have that. I could tell he wasn't lying so I cursed under my breath and he just smiled. I need to win or else my heart will cease to beat. The color of the sky will vanish. And life will seem dull. We headed to the dorm and Fred got ready for his soccer practice. Soccer is for pussys. At least Brad is man enough to play football, even if he's only the kicker. My grades are too bad for me to be able to play football. I was the Quarterback last year. The girls swarmed me. He left and I headed over to Fionna's to take her on a romantic date/walk in the park with a new friend.

Fionna….

So I got Larry's text and laughed my ass off! Yeah Brad is sooo crossed off my crush list. He used me before to make this other chick, Bonnibel, jealous. I knew just how Ashley felt. But I just don't know who I like. I almost kissed Fred and I KNOW him, yet Marshall is so mysterious, kind, and hot. REALLY HOT! He obviously likes me, right? I sat on my bed thinking about Marshall and Fred, and took my messy bun out. My hair fell down to my middle back. It was so beautiful, so golden. Cindi left a few minutes before to hang out with Lance so I was alone. These thought kept racing through my head. Fred's smile. Marshall's blush. Fred's laugh. Marshall's longing. Fred likes me for sure, but he doesn't make my heart race, my pulse quicken, like when Marshall is around. I like Fred alright, but I want to find out if I like Marshall. Just then a knock dragged me out of my thoughts. I opened the door to find the emerald green eyes that gleamed only when I was around.


	11. Chapter 10 Beatles

Hey hey hey :D So I have an amazing chapter ahead. Also VOTING IS CLOSED! I have counted and there's a pretty obvious winner. So enjoy! NOTE: From now on there might be a little song fic in it but it all goes along with the story and the characters. I LOVE ALL YOU CLOSET NERDS!

Marshall Lee….

She opened the door and looked into my eyes. Hers were a brilliant blue, the kind only angels have. Before it became awkward I took her wrist, put a finger to my lips, and raced outside with her giggling after me. When we finally got to the park I sat her on the bench.

"Wait here." I said. She giggled hysterically while I ran behind a tree to get my guitar. I started playing some notes while walking back. I got on one knee and sung to her. With all my heart and love.

Fionna….

He came back from behind the tree with a guitar. This couldn't be real life, could it? I was living in someone else's life, some other person's story. Then he knelt in front of me. He had those emerald eyes, the flowing black hair, and the wonderful smile I have come to love. Then he started singing.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_Oh please say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

I think just then I started crying. My hair was blowing in the cool breeze, children were gathering all around us. I could only look in his eyes. His stare was so intense, like looking away for a moment would be the end of the world. So this is the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me. I have to tell myself not to faint.

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide_

_Yeah, you got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide_

Marshall Lee stopped playing long enough to get me on my feet in front of him. Then he continued to sing, to ME. All he cared about right then was his song, his song for me.

_Yeah, you got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I feel that something_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

As soon as he slung his guitar over his shoulder my arms were immediately around his neck. He hugged me back until I let go and grabbed his hand. The crowd "AWW"ed and some said they had a video of the whole thing. I can't wait for that to be on YouTube. In the blur of people around us I saw someone starring sadly towards me from the edge of the park. He had on an old soccer jersey and his orange hair was smeared with brown and green. He turned around and ran away.

"FRED!"


	12. Chapter 11 Run Fred Run!

Hi guys. So quick summery on the story in case anyone is confused. Brad rejected Fionna, Marshall became Fionna's friend. Fred knew Fionna long ago and likes her, Marshall likes her too. Fred almost kisses Fi. Brad gets jealous and asks out Ashley, Marshall's ex. He tells Fi he likes her but gets slapped by Ashley. Ashley is now dating Larry and Larry sent the whole school a text that makes Brad faint. Marshall takes Fionna on a "walk in the park" where he sings to her and holds her hand. Fred sees this and runs away. That's where we are now. I have more ideas in my head for you guys so keep reading. Enjoy!

Fred….

I ran and ran and ran. I didn't stop, I didn't slow down. I heard her call my name. I felt tears form in my eyes while the shattered pieces of my heart bounced around my chest. I kept running. Then I collapsed under a tree, gasping for air. How could she? How could he? Marshall Lee, I hate you. What now? She was hugging him, holding his hand. Does she even KNOW him? No, he swept her off her feet and she fell for it. She likes him, I'm sure. I thought this meant something. We are separated for years then meet up again. We almost kissed, doesn't she remember that? I do. She's with him now, I have to get over it. *SIGH* I stumble while getting to my feet and then depressingly walk to the dorms for a shower.

Fionna….

I can't believe it. Marshall Lee just sung me a love song and Fred saw me hug him and hold his hand. I'm still holding his hand. Oh man, I hope he still talks to me. I debated going after him, but when I saw Marshall with a tear in his eye seeing his and my sorrow, my choice was made. I like Marshall, Fred is just an old friend. It was so embarrassing when Fred acts like he likes me, but when Marshall does it feels so natural. I look back at his emerald eyes, they're full of happiness, regret, sorrow, and were a little sadistic. But they are the eyes I want to see, the eyes I love. While holding his hand I drag Marshall Lee away from the park, to my dorm for some ice cream.

We sat there stuffing our faces. Finally he broke the silence.

"So, you saw Fred there right?"

"Yeah." I quietly responded.

"I feel bad, but glad too. He likes you ya know. But so does someone else." I smiled and naively yipped,

"Really?! Who?!" He looked saddened. I guess he doesn't hear that joke often.

"Well, me. I like you. And I liked holding your hand too."

"I know silly! I like you too. But will he be ok? I don't want him to hate me."

"He should get over it after a while. But you like me too?"

"Yeah dude. I like you." I felt my face get hot. Then a cool hand gently touched my cheek. I looked up and saw a beautiful smile. Will he kiss me? Oh Glob, I've never kissed a guy before. Is my breath ok? Yup, do I open or pucker up? Oh Glob, oh Glob! Suddenly he leaned in and kissed my cheek. Maybe he saw the worry in my eyes. I'll take it though. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You wanna hear about the worst thing that has ever happened to me?" He asked. I nodded "Ok. So it was back in 5th grade. I bumped into this emo chick. She saw who I was and spit on me! "That's for breaking Judi's heart jerk!" she said. I just simply said "Sorry. I didn't want it to go too far. I tried to end it before it was too late." She took pity on me and we hung out that weekend, and the next, and the next, until we started dating. I told her everything about me. She looked at me with a gleam like no other. We dated until the beginning of 7th grade. She took my teddy bear I had since I was a child and sold it for an IPod for us to share. I was so angry I stopped talking to her, and then I broke up with her. She shaved off all my hair and never stopped loving me. To this day I still miss that teddy bear. His name is Hambo. He kept me safe when nothing else felt secure." A tear fell from his eye. "But I think I found something, no someone, who makes me feel that way. Can you guess who?"

"Um, Fred?"

"No, you." He leaned in and kissed me for real this time. I closed my eyes and let my lips do their natural thing. His lips were so warm, they were hungry. I grabbed his neck and he brought my chin up to him. Kissing is awesome. I felt a tingle throughout my body. My lips ached for a longer kiss when he pulled away. I kept my eyes closed one moment longer savoring the feeling. When I opened my eyes I saw a wave of a green sea, staring back at me with hope. I smiled and grabbed his hand once more.

"So," he started, "will you go to the dance with me?" he rubbed his neck nervously with one hand.

"Am I your girlfriend? If so then yes."

"You can be my girlfriend if I can be your boyfriend." He smiled. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and whispered in his ear,

"Deal."


	13. Chapter 12 Let's start a band!

Hey guys it's time for chapter 12. So yeah, that's about it. Enjoy!

Brad….

I came home with Cindi and Lance. Lance got all my homework for me so I can keep up my whole year perfect GPA. I haven't got a chance to talk to Fionna about what happened in science today. I'll have Cindi go get her. When she returned she said that she wasn't there. Lance thinks she's with Marshall or Fred as Cindi calls the ginger. I have a bad feeling that Fi will pick one of them over me. Might as well be friends with them if I want her to hang out with me. I sigh and face reality, the whole school hates me now and I let the girl of my dreams slip right through my fingers.

THE NEXT DAY IN MATH CLASS

I walk in early to try to talk to Fionna; maybe I still have a chance. She walks in, with Marshall Lee. She's leaning up against him and he's got his arm around her. Oh no. They must be dating. Too late smart one. Fionna looks towards me and her smile turns to sorrow. She sadly walks to me with Marshall right behind her.

"Brad," she choked, "I appreciate that you like me and all but I'm with Marshall Lee." A tear fell from her eye as my worst fear was confirmed. She sat at her desk and Marshall sat behind her. He had a sad face until she started working on our homework from last night. He looked up at me and smiled sadistically. I rolled my eyes and he made one of his hands a circle and stuck his pointer finger of the other through it over and over again. That sick perv! I growled inside my throat. He smiled and handed me a note. It read;

_Yo Brad. Sorry about taking this beauty away from you. I won't do anything bad, well not for a while. I was wondering, I kinda wanna start a band and wanted to know if you can sing. I already got my roommate Fred in. It's kinda like a boy band. Don't tell Fi though, I wanna surprise her. So you in?_

He, Mr. Lady's Man wants the biggest nerd in the school to join his boy band? This must be a joke. But I have the singing voice of an angel pop star. Maybe this will bring my social status up a bit. I smiled and wrote a clear _I'd love to _on the note and passed it back. He grinned. I'm going to be in a cool band with cool people. Sweet.

Fred….

"I won." Marshall sneered as I entered the room. I figured he won. So I ignored him and headed for the shower. I washed the dirt and grime off of me. I will have to wait for over a year now. I decided it's time to forget her. Then remembering this morning I scrubbed my lips clean of her make-up. Mostly pink blush, she looks really pretty with that color. I stepped out feeling sad and forgotten. I took some boxers and silky orange pajamas in the bathroom with me so I could just change. I walked out shirtless to hear Marshall on the phone with some girl.

"Hey bunny, so when do you want me to pick you up in the morning? … Ok then, I'll see you soon. Bye." He turned around to find me standing behind him. He sighed.

"You gunna be ok man? I mean about Fionna being my girlfriend now. I'm worried dude." He looked at me with concern.

"Yeah, I should've figured you'd manage to find a way to take her. You're good with girls. *SIGH* I'm gunna go practice for the choir exam. My vocals have been rusty this week."

"I just had a math idea man! We start a boy band. You, me, and like one other dude! We can sing and make money and stuff! Plus Fionna will be at every gig. She'll see how good of singers we are." He had a naïve gleam in his eye, like children have when planning to build a lemonade stand. I thought it was a really good idea actually.

"I'm in all the way. Find someone to come over tomorrow and we can figure a name and practice some songs." He high fived me and started playing a tune on his guitar while humming. It was the song he sung for Fi earlier today. I put a scowl on my face and walked to my bed for some well-deserved rest.


	14. Chapter 13 Getting Ready

I was screwing around looking through the Adventure Time wiki and there's a future episode called "Bad Little Boy" and it stars Fionna, Cake, Prince Gumball, Snail, and guess who? MARSHALL FUCKING LEE! (Faints after huge fangirl shriek.) If you go on Google and look up "bad little boy adventure time" you should find it. Anyway here's Chapter 13. I wish they weren't so short but I usually can't think of anything new. Ok Enjoy!

Marshall Lee….

So the week dragged on. Brad, Fred, and I are now officially The Roller Rink Boys. Fionna comes over almost every day, and I rent A LOT of movies to watch together. The Fall Dance is this upcoming Friday night, so Fi will be out with Cindi looking for a dress. I guess Fred and I are gunna try to buy new suits or something. Brad can come too but I think he's going with Lance instead. Fionna in a dress, wow. The image stays in my brain until someone jumps on my back. I throw them off and they hit the ground with a huge THUMP! I look to see Brad on the floor rubbing his shoulder in our 3rd hour class. He's started to become more fun since joining the band, but he's still a nerd when it comes to school work. Great partner. Maybe they'll let me play football next year. I laugh and extend a hand to help him up. Gleefully he takes it and shows me how we did yesterday's homework. I think I'm catching on. Life has been super great.

Fionna….

AT THE MALL WITH CINDI

"Ok, how do I look?" I stepped out of the dressing room making Cindi gasp. She squealed and then I saw myself in the mirror. I was wearing a strapless blue dress that was tight from the top to waist, then softly flowed towards my ankles. There was a red belt with a flower to the side on my waist. It sparkled in the light and my skin glowed. I was gorgeous. Cindi threw the other dresses to the side and immediately bought this one. Afterwards we went shoe shopping. I bought red heels so that I wouldn't be too short next to Marshall Lee. Then we went to a hair ornaments shop where I was bought a diamond bunny ornament to put in the back of my hair. Today was my day, but tomorrow I'll drag Cindi to every shop and make her try on EVERYTHING. I smiled deviously while looking at my shoes. Oh yeah, this'll be good.

The week went by to slow. Tests and homework stopped me from hanging out with Marshy (His new private nickname). So now Cindi is stressing out because the dance is in 3 HOURS! There's nothing to stress about. It's just that everybody in the whole school is going to judge you on how you look and act, and the guys will look at the girls, and if a girl with no date is prettier than their date then we're so dumped. OH GLOB I CAN'T BE DUMPED AT A DANCE! THAT WOULD BE THE MOST HORRIBLE THING IMAGINABLE! (Author: I speak from experience. Not fun at all. *cough* Cliff Hartzell *cough*) OH GLOB, OH GLOB, I NEED to be PERFECT! I rushed into the shower and scrubbed my scalp after shaving my whole body. I stroked my leg. Silky smooth. When I felt satisfied I got out, brushed and blow-dried my hair, and put on my bra, panties, and a red garter. You never know ;) …. After Cindi finished she helped me into my dress and I helped her into her short short glittery purple dress with pink lace running from the top left shoulder to the bottom right of the dress. She looked gorgeous. She made my hair perfect before working on her own. I looked in the mirror, my dress shimmered, my shoes glistened, and the best part is, I look like me. Some girls dose themselves in make-up and wear "fashionable clothes", but they look like a group and not like individuals. Most girls would copy a hair style from some magazine, but my hair is in a ponytail with my long bangs swept to a side, and a diamond bunny ornament just in front of the rubber band. My look says _Fionna: Girl that's still herself. _I smiled, society will NOT corrupt me, I will be me and nobody else.

Marshall Lee….

I cleaned myself and made sure I didn't stink. If you're slow dancing with a girl and she leaves because she can smell you, your gunna regret it. I had a black suit jacket with a red shirt and blue bowtie. She said those were her dress colors. I dressed, combed my hair, and made sure a condom was in my pocket. You never know ;) …. My teeth were completely clean with fresh breath, and I held her blue, red, and white corsage in my hand. Fred came in the room worried. He didn't have a date like everyone else, but neither did Brad, who came in beside him. Fred wore a black suit like mine with an orange shirt and a red tie. He had a red hanky in his front pocket too. Identical to him came in Brad with a black jacket, pink shirt, and light purple tie and hanky. They both had short hair so they didn't worry over that. But my hair wouldn't stay down; well just not two pieces in the back that ALWAYS stick up. Hopefully Fionna won't care. I can't wait to see her. I rushed the dudes out of the dorm and we walked silently to Fionna's.

AT HER DOOR….

I stopped in front of her door. Was I ready to see her? Will she look like I've hoped? Well like the _clean _versions I hope for. Brad gives me a nudge and slowly I knock. I hear Cindi shriek and then open the door, disappointed Lance wasn't here yet.

"Fi baby, Marshy's here!" She called. Brad and Fred laughed at my nickname. I shot daggers at them with my eyes and they quieted down. Then their mouths opened, their eyes glued to something behind me. I turn to see a blue angel walk up to greet me. I hand her the corsage and she happily puts it on her wrist then takes my arm. Like a zombie I lead this beauty out the dorm and to the dance. We didn't need words to have a good time together. She put her head on my shoulder as we walked, that was all I needed. Brad and Fred growled behind me. Oh yeah, they like her. But she chose me. I got to the school gymnasium doors and swallowed. I looked at the angel on my arm, she smiled and we walked in together.


	15. Chapter 14 The Dance

Well I've been grounded from my laptop but I snuck my writing here and there. And I have come to realize that a boy band named Roller Rink Boys is GAY AS FUCK so I'm letting you guys come up with something. I'll pick the best name and use it in my story. So REVIEW! I LOVE reviews! Thanks and Enjoy!

Fred….

What's sadder than coming to a huge formal dance alone because the one you wanted to go with is taken? Being a ginger while doing it. Brad and I hung out with Marshall Lee and Fi until the slow music came. They ushered us away and we went to the edge of the room with all the other singles. A group of girls kept looking at us and giggling. But one caught my eye. Her hair was green and her face was super adorable. While a bit chubby she looked really good in her yellow/green dress. And she caught my glance and blushed. She smiled at the ground and her friends giggled. They all had crazy hair. One had brown hair like Brad's with pink streaks everywhere. Some others had purple, black, neon blue. I slowly walked over to the girl with green hair and noticed she just had green highlights in her sunshine blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Fred. What's your name?" I tried not to be creepy. She blushed big time and stammered,

"S-S-Sara." (Slime Princess)

"Well Sara, would you like to dance? The song just started." I held out my hand and she took it. Some of the girls were making jealous nasty remarks while others 'Awed'. We walked to the dance floor and she put her hands on my shoulders. I gently held her waist. As we danced we didn't speak. It seemed our eyes told each other everything. Then the song ended, way too soon. I bought her some refreshments and we talked all night. Every time a slow song came on I'd take her hand and she'd blush. After the 3rd slow song she was comfortable enough to wrap her arms around my neck and get in close. If I was Marshall I'd grab her butt or thighs but I respected women. The dance ended with a final slow dance and I savored every moment with Sara. Over the night I felt like I knew her. Once the final song ended she took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote her number on it and tucked it behind my silky hanky.

"Call me if you wanna hang sometime ok? Don't forget about me." She whispered.

"I couldn't even if I tried." She blushed like crazy and kissed my cheek. While I was dumbstruck she silently slipped away. Fionna was the one to bring me back to reality. I blushed and followed them to my dorm for the after party.

Brad….

The first slow song came on and of course I headed to the side with all the people without dates. This group of colorful haired girls kept looking at us and giggling. Fred left my side and asked a green haired one to dance with him. I was alone now, and still they giggled. One girl was amazingly gorgeous. She had beautiful brown hair with pink highlights. One look and I knew who she was. Bonnie, my grade rival. We always try to sabotage each other. Our main tool is gum. I don't know why but we both just love it so much. But now seeing her in a dress instead of her normal loose jeans and old T-shirts my heart sank. Why haven't I noticed before? I gathered all my courage and walked straight up to her looked into her eyes, and kissed her. I pulled back after a moment to see how she'd react. She blushed and her friends all murmured various things. How does a nerd react to her first kiss? By grabbing the guy's neck and kissing them again. I put a hand behind her ear and brought her in. This moment was perfect. We released for air and I took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Song after song we danced all night. I was finally happy. Before the last song ended she kissed me again. I kissed her back until the music died. She mouthed 'Bye Brad' and left me there with her phone number in my hand. Marshall, Fionna, and Fred came bye to get me. Coming back to the real world I blushed. Then I followed them back to Marshall and Fred's dorm for the after party.

Cindi….

Lance picked me up about ten minutes after Fi and the guys. He had on a black suit with a gray top, purple tie, and a purple hanky in his pocket. He looked cute. I French kissed him and we went on our way to the dance.

Song after song we were in each other's arms looking into each other's souls. Being some of the only black students we were told we only liked each other because of our race. But I knew we were just meant to be. Glob put us together for a reason. For love. During the last song we kissed until Marshall coughed and separated us. Fionna, Brad and Fred looked grossed out. We both blushed and followed them to Marshall and Fred's for the after party.

Fionna….

He opened the door and led me in. The gym was absolutely cyclopean! There was an official DJ and everything. I stood close to Marshall while my minor guy friends tried to talk to me. Marshall responded with hand holding or kissing. Although a little embarrassing I enjoyed his jealousy. It made me remember how he really, really wants me to be his. Oh Marshy, I love you. The songs went from thrilling to slow in a second. People everywhere were fist pumping then tying tongues just as fast as the music. High school, psh. Big deal. Then as the night was ending they played me and Marshy's song, "I wanna hold your hand" By The Beatles. He looked at me and I smiled. Once again we were in each other's arms. But this time he sang the song softly in my ear. I love his voice, it's like an angel taught him how to sing. The speakers blasted the last note and people all around cheered. I looked up to find emerald eyes once again looking at me. I stared into his eyes until most of the crowd left. We blushed at each other and then, hand in hand, went looking for our friends. First we found Fred completely dumbstruck. I snapped him out of it and we three went looking for Brad, Cindi, and Lance. Soon we came across Brad who just blushed at us. What's up with all the blushing lately? He silently followed us until we found Cindi and Lance in each other's mouths, once again. Marshall coughed and they broke away. We all made gagging sounds that turned their brown faces pink. Silently we all walked off together to Marshy and Fred's dorm for the after party.

Marshall Lee….

I looked at the angel on my arm, she smiled and we walked in together. She gasped when she saw how big this place is. I took her to the punch table after a little bit of jumping around. Big mistake. Guys kept swarming her; they thought I'd get rid of her soon. To show I was serious I kept a scowl on my face. Half left. For the rest I tried holding her hand. Half of the half left. Ok there's still guys thinking they'll get 1st dibs on my used toys. Wrong. I kept kissing her whenever there was a chance. The rest got my message and fled. Finally. The first slow song started and Fionna excitedly dragged me to the dance floor. She put her head on my shoulder, arms around my neck, body close to mine. This is better than my fantasies. I put my hands on her lower waist, then slowly her butt. She didn't even notice. Just 2 weeks earlier she didn't even know me, and I was planning on how to make this moment become real. We swayed to the music, glad to be together. The night dragged on, some people even left early. Then the last song came on. Oh glob, our song. I looked at my angel and held her close. When they sang I softly sang to her. I think I felt a tear come from her eye. As soon as the last note ended I looked at Fi. In the distance I heard the roar of a crowd. But they were only distant. The only thing real right now was my Fionna. She looked up at me and held my gaze. Most of the crowd left. Noticing I was still staring into her orbs of the sea I blushed, then she turned pink instantaneously. We held each other's hands while looking for our friends. First we found Fred completely dumbstruck. Fionna snapped him out of it and we three went looking for Brad, Cindi, and Lance. Soon we came across Brad who just blushed at us. He silently followed us until we found Cindi and Lance in each other's mouths, once again. I coughed and they broke away. We all made gagging sounds that turned their brown faces pink. Silently we all walked off together to me and Fred's dorm for the after party. I take another look at my little bunny and kiss her passionately, right in front of Cindi. I already know what my grave will say: death from an overprotective roommate.


	16. Chapter 15 After party

Hey guys! OMG how long has it been since I last updated? Forever? Well 8th grade teachers give you A LOT of homework near the end of the marking period. But that's over so I can get back to writing. Sadly this is the last normal chapter but there will be an epilogue and an alternate ending. This chapter starts off clean but gets REALLY REALLY bad so I'm just gunna warn you now. So yeah, that's about it. Enjoy!

Fionna….

"Marshall Lee I demand you take your hands off my eyes. I can't take the suspense and more. Just show me the surprise." I said struggling to pry his hands off me.

"Geesh. Just wait a minute. You got it Fred. Ok Fi keep them closed for a minute while I do something."

"Ok fine." I mumbled. He took his hands off my face and then something cold like metal touched my chest and then a soft band went around my neck where I'm assuming Marshall tied it together.

"Ok open them." Marshall whispered kissing my neck. I looked down to find myself wearing a new grey rose necklace with a soft black band. It was so beautiful. Worried that Marshall would think I hated it I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him. When I stepped back I could see Cindi and Lance thinking all this was cute while Brad and Fred looked a little jealous.

"So you guys ready for the first ever live concert of _Weekend Lovers?" _Fred asked grabbing some microphones and instruments. Marshall and Brad helped him and took their place in the center of the living room. When did they start a band? Laughing Cindi and Lance sat on the couch and I followed looking in amazement.

"This first song is one we connect to because some girls just don't know their beautiful. Note these are just covers of the real songs and we don't own the lyrics. Here we go. 1-2-1-2-3-4!" Marshall said nervously looking at me and blushing. Music filled my ears as they sung.

[Marshall]

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

[Brad]

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

[Fred]

So c-come on,

You got it wrong,

To prove I'm right,

I put it in a song,

I don't know why,

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

[Brad]

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

[Fred]

That's what makes you beautiful

[All]

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]

[Marshall]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

[All]

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

[Chorus]

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful ([Fred] Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately [Marshall] desperately),

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

[Marshall]

That's what makes you beautiful

I started crying right then and there. I knew they were singing about me. I quickly ran up and kissed Marshall again. I released and sat back down by Cindi.

"Ok that's our only whole band thing so far but we got a little karaoke thing. Brad would you like to go?" Marshall asked. He nodded and the band started playing a well-known song. I want you back by Charlie Lloyd. (This is my made up boy version of Cher Lloyd.) He took his mic to center stage and started singing.

[Brad]

Uh!

Mmm, yeah.

Na na na na naaa

Uh!

Hey, girl you never had much game

Thought I needed to upgrade

So I went and walked away way way

Uh

Now, I see you've been hanging out

With that other guy in town

Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns

Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with him

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

And he's taking you to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now he's taking you to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Girl you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)

He ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)

Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans

Uh

You clearly didn't think this through

If what I've been told is true

You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo

Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with him

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

And now he's taking you to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now he's taking you to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Girl you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine

When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh

Ohhh, and you might be with him

But I still had you first uh oh uh oh

I started at Brad while he sang. His nerve to even bring this back up. I know this song too. I walked up and grabbed the mic, got in his face and rapped my ass off.

[Fionna]

Let's go! Pluto!

We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me

Baby I'm moving on to another guy that understands me more

Dated him in front your place so you can see it all

I remember the times, when we used to bond

But I never realized that you wanted to be mine

So I gave him my love, instead of you, nickname too

I can tell that you're upset, because it ain't you

Met a new guy, and I gave him my heart

Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start

You want me back?

We can just be friends, don't try this thing all over again

[Brad]

Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh

Girl you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Ohhh, I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Ohhh, I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Does this sound like a helicopter? Bbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrddddd ddddddd

Brad came off of the last note laughing. Marshy looked pleased at my performance. I sat back down but Cindi and Lance just got back up demanding for their song. They strode up to the microphones while the band started playing "I got you babe"

Cindi: They say we're young and we don't know

We won't find out until we grow

Lance: Well I don't know if all that's true

'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

Lance: Babe

BOTH: I got you babe

I got you babe

Cindi: They say our love won't pay the rent

Before it's earned, our money's all been spent

Lance: I guess that's so, we don't have a pot

But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

Lance: Babe

BOTH: I got you babe

I got you babe

Lance: I got flowers in the spring

I got you to wear my ring

Cindi: And when I'm sad, you're a clown

And if I get scared, you're always around

Cindi: Don't let them say your hair's too long

'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong

Lance: Then put your little hand in mine

There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

Lance: Babe

BOTH: I got you babe

I got you babe

Lance: I got you to hold my hand

Cindi: I got you to understand

Lance: I got you to walk with me

Cindi: I got you to talk with me

I got you to kiss goodnight

I got you to hold me tight

I got you, I won't let go

I got you to love me so

BOTH: I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

They were looking into each other's eyes the whole time. Before they could start kissing for the next hour Fred stepped between them. He took a mic, set it on its stand, checked his electric guitar, and signaled for his song to come on. He looked nervous and uninspired about the song he was going to sing. He tapped his foot to the beat and smiled.

[Fred]

Jessie is a friend,

Yeah, I know he's been

A good friend of mine

But lately something's changed

That ain't hard to define

Jessie's got himself a girl

And I want to make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes

And she's lovin' him with that body,

I just know it

Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,

Late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman like that

I play along with the charade,

There doesn't seem to be a reason to change

You know, I feel so dirty

When they start talking cute

I wanna tell her that I love her,

But the point is probably moot

'Cos she's watching him with those eyes

And she's lovin' him with that body,

I just know it

And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

Like Jessie's girl,

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman,

Where can I find a woman like that?

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,

Wondering what she don't see in me

I've been funny,

I've been cool with the lines

Ain't that the way

Love supposed to be

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

[Fred's guitar solo]

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I want Jessie's girl,

Where can I find a woman like that, like

Jessie's girl,

I wish that I had Jessie's girl,

I want,

I want Jessie's girl

I ran up and gave him a hug and then Marshall interrupted by taking my hand in his. Brad looked pissed that he didn't get that reaction. He only got me telling him off in song. Fred smiled and took his place by Brad.

"Hey Fi, do you have a song you wanna sing for us?" Marshy asked teasingly.

"Actually yes, I think I do. Can you guys play Smile by Avril?" they nodded, "Ok then boys. HIT IT!"

[Fionna]

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name? "  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
I-I

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again

Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name? "  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
I-I  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
I-I

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
I-I  
(The reason) The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
I-I  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
I-I

This time Marshall came over and kissed me. Brad again looked pissed and Fred looked unconcerned and distracted by a piece of paper in his hands. Brad saw him too and put a finger to his lips. He saw me looking and started fiddling with his drums. I looked at Marshy, how could I even consider dating one of them over him? Marshall started playing DJ on Youtube Playing our favorite songs. The night went on and on with the party but it couldn't last forever. Cindi and Lance left early with Brad so he could study for something. With only Marshall, me, and Fred left we played spin the bottle. I spun first. It landed on Marshall and we French-kissed. Fred was next and he landed on me. With a sorry glance at Marshall I leaned over and softly kissed his lips. Rules were it had to last 5 seconds so Marshall counted fast then pulled me back with jealousy. He spun and it slowly passed me and landed on Fred. They tried to refuse but I promised Marshall he could feel my boobs afterward and Fred could take me to the movies if they kissed for 10 seconds. Gladly they puckered up and kissed for a slow 10 seconds by my count. Then we watched a movie until Fred fell asleep. We left him there on the couch and went to the bedroom in the dark. Slowly I lifted my shirt and took off my bra. I blushed as he saw my boobs for the first time. I took his hand and put it on my collarbone. There was a tingling sensation as he examined the rest of my chest. I gave a little groan and he kissed my neck. Not helping. Since there was no school tomorrow I figured I'd just spend the night. He looked at me with a wanting and I had to make a choice. Go all the way or wait. I wanted it and so did he but my mind said no. I took his pants off and he smiled devilishly. Then he looked concerned.

"Fionna, are you sure? I mean this is my first time too. I'll do it if you want but there has to be no regrets, ok?" He asked in a whisper. I was still deciding myself. I must've looked just as crazed as him. I could feel his boner through his boxers and wanted it inside me. My body ached as we sat there trying to decide what to do. I looked into his emerald eyes and knew I'd be with him forever.

"Yes," I breathed, "No regrets. I'm ready." With that he crawled on top of me and we made out. He started kissing my neck and chest until I just couldn't stand it. With a moan I slipped out of the sweat pants I changed into after the dance. He just got more excited and slipped off my panties so that I was completely nude on his bed, or Fred's, I really didn't know. I kissed him and started grabbing around for his underwear. He helped me take them off and he was nude. Before kissing me again he reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a package. Of course, I forgot about the whole pregnant thing. He opened the package and I put it on his package. We were completely ready. His boner rubbed against my leg and my thigh helped him into its destination. He thrusted in and brought it back out again and I laid there moaning and groaning with pain, then delight. He went faster and faster and I enjoyed every bit of it. After a few minutes he softened and brought it back out panting. I rolled on top of him and took his penis and held it steady as I went back and forth. He fondled my boobs which made me go fast until I just gave up and gave him a hand job. Immediately he stiffened as I used his thing as a shake weight. When it went soft he rubbed me all over, my back, my chest, then my thighs. He went farther up and stuck his fingers in me and messed around. It felt good but not as good as his dick. I reached for it and gladly he took another go going slow at first then faster and deeper. After he was done we lay on each other and snuggled. I fell asleep first.

Bringing me out of my dream was a gasp of horror and Marshall moving to sit up. With the blanket on my chest I sat up too just to find complete utter shock on Fred's face.

"You two- my bed- sex?" he stuttered. Marshall was speechless. I looked at the alarm clock. 4 in the morning. Great time to be found nude in your boyfriend's roommate's bed.

"Fred, don't tell anyone please. Not Brad, not Lance, not Cindi, and especially not Larry. Just leave the room for a minute while we get dressed please." I tried to sound sad so he'd feel sorry for me but Marshall took it as regret.

"So you feel guilty now huh? Don't try to hide it I heard it in your voice. You regret all last night. You wish it didn't happen."

"No Marshall. I just didn't want him to tell anyone, believe me I enjoyed it and I'll do it again when the times right. I love you Marshy. We're going to be together for a long long time. I dressed in my sweat pants and one of Marshall's red and black plaid button up shirts. He went to the bathroom and flushed his condom down the toilet. It did its job well. We braced ourselves for a long conversation and hand in hand opened the door.


	17. Chapter 16 Epilouge

I LOVE MY CLOSET NERD FANS! Ok this is the epilogue. Its years in the future so the characters are like 24 and stuff. Next chapter will be the alternate ending. It won't be as good just a scrambled mess of ideas. Yeah sorry the last one was so dirty. I had to get that out of my system. My next story will be one about The Land of Aaa with Fionna and Marshall Lee stranded on an island and Marshall is hurt and can't fly. So yeah. Hope you guys liked the story. Enjoy!

Fionna….

After High School Weekend Lover became a teenage girl hit sensation and the guys all got rich. To make sure they weren't always busy with music the guys agreed to only hold concerts on the weekends. Fred asked Sara to marry him last year and they have a baby on the way. Brad and Bonnie are still just dating but are both rocket scientists for NASA. Marshall mostly works on songs and runs our little pet store in my hometown. We sell bunnies, bats, dogs, cats, birds, and turtles. Cindi and Lance run the coffee shop next to us so we see each other often. They are married with four children. Chad, Kyle, Corrinne, and Natalie. I live in a mansion with Marshall, my husband. He asked me to marry him my 18th birthday. Sooo sweet. I knew we'd be together forever. After that night when me and Marshall "had fun" Cindi tried to figure out why I never wanted to go into Fred's room anymore. Eventually she made Fred spill and I couldn't see Marshall for a month. But I found ways around that. Today is my day off so me and Marshall get to spend all our time together. I slowly open the bathroom door to my nervous husband.

Marshall Lee….

Fionna finally walked out of the bathroom. I swear I sweated so much I lost a few pounds. The suspense was killing me. Slowly she smiled and started nodding. She laughed and I kissed her then I kissed her stomach right above her belly button which made her laugh. She smiled again and squealed,

"I'm pregnant!"

~The End


	18. Chapter 17 Alternate Ending, NOT! :D

Hey guys now for the alternate ending. It was a stronger idea when I first introduced LSP or Larry but now it's kinda weak. You know what? LSPXFionna won't be in my story! FIOLEE FOREVA BABY! (My alternate ending was gunna be something about at the dance Larry asks out Fionna because she looks hot and she dumps Marshall Lee on the spot. Yeah, not gunna work.) So instead this is gunna be about Marshall Lee and Fionna's kid and the other couple's children.

Finn….

Being the child of a rockstar is completely amazing. And being the child of the lead singer in that band is totally tops! Marshall Lee, Rockstar. And my mother is soo cool. She takes me to the best laser tag places and teaches me all about swords and survival! Yeah, I can get whatever I want when I want but I'm not spoiled. Our mansion, I have to work to get back the money they paid for what I wanted. I'm currently cleaning the pool for the next month or two for my new diamond necklace with a little sword on it. Not for me though. It's for Amy, Uncle Fred and Aunt Sara's daughter. I'm finally going to tell her I like her. I'm glad she broke up with Chad a few months ago. Now I can butt in without feeling bad. Amy is amazing. She has blonde hair like her mom's but without green highlights. And she has the cutest smile and is super goofy and fun. I love her. Maybe Brendon, Uncle Brad and Aunt Bonnie's son and my best friend, will go with me as a wingman. If only he'd stay out of Natalie's mouth. They're always together! DING DONG! Oh crap I just rang her doorbell. Why didn't I go get Brendon first? Stupid me, he lives next door to me. But no I went across the street and rang the doorbell of the hottest girl in the world. Gulp, I hear her running. I pat the necklace box in my jacket pocket as Amy opens the door.

Amy….

DING DONG! I brushed my hair quickly and started running downstairs, almost tripping on my English Mastiff Tinkerbell. I wonder who it is. Natalie? Corrinne? Chad? Kyle? Brendon? Finn? I open the door to find a dirty blonde haired boy with a blue t-shirt, denim jacket, some cute weird white bear hat, and blue jeans. Finn, my secret crush. He's been coming over all the time to hang out with me lately. And lately I've started to like him. He's so fun and sweet and tries to impress me with his survival skills. I usually get the fires going while he stabs stuff with sticks. I smile at him and motion him inside.

"Amy! Who is it?" Marceline called from the other room. She is my best friend. Somehow her mom, Ashley, and her dad, Larry, were friends with my parents in high school.

"It's just Finn Marcy! We'll be right up!" I yelled back.

"Don't get your tongues tied together!" She laughed back. I blushed majorly and Finn did a little too.

"Shut up Marcy!" We called in unison. I laughed and he did too. He took off his shoes and followed me up the stairs to my room. I was so tempted to hold his hand as it brushed against mine while we raced each other. First one in always gets some chocolate. I cut him off and raced into my room yelling,

"Winner! Amy crosses the finish line with Finn eating her dust. The crowd goes wild! Rahhh! Rahhh!"

"You're such a retard!" Marcy laughed slapping the back of my head. Finn gave me my chocolate and I ate it making a weird sound of delight. After an hour of hanging out in my room watching TV and being on my computer Marcy got hungry and left for some Ice-cream. Alone me and Finn started joking around. I took his hat and he chased me around the room. Finally he tackled me on the bed and then something fell out of his pocket. It was a small fuzzy jewelry box. Giving him his hat back and pointing I asked,

"What's that for?" his face went pale and he grabbed it shaking.

"I-it's for you. I-I was going to wait until sunset but I guess I can tell you now." Finn stuttered opening the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace with a little sword on it. I felt a warm feeling in my gut.

"I kind of wanted to ask you if you maybe kinda sorta wanna be my girlfriend." He looked down at my throw pillow. I muttered a quick YES! and threw my hands around his neck and kissed him. His lips were warm and tasted like candy. We released to breathe and I saw Marcy mouth wide open in the doorway. She put her hands in the air and yelled,

"DRAMA BOMB!"

~Final End. If anyone is super artistic and wants to make a comic out of this P.M. me. But you gotta be able to email the pic to me so I can put it on Deviant Art. Ok thanks for the nice comments and everyone that's been with me since Chapter 1. Now time for more stories and maybe just a quick nap. ZZZZZ


End file.
